Relationships
by Southern Italy's Kisses
Summary: These "lovely" characters have lives of their own in the Smash Mansion. Are they good lives? You decide. These characters have their own faults, which, cause weird relationships in the long run. Let's see who has problems first! I ship Rosalina and Meta Knight so back off. There will be pairings. This is story called "Relationships", so what do you expect?
1. The Break Down

It was just another tough day at the Smash Mansion. Battles were won and lost. The only problem here are the relationships with all the different characters. Sometimes the chaos would go way too far. If only they understood.

There were a few that were calm enough to not cause some of this chaos, but try to stop it. The newcomers, from Smash Bros. 4, were mixed. If only someone could help some of these poor souls out.

Anyway, let's start with the story, shall we?

* * *

"CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" a small smasher yelled. "Kirby, it's good for you! All that junk food won't get you anywhere!" a pale woman holding some "healthy things" was chasing Kirby for some idiotic reasons. "I DON'T CARE. I just wanna eat that piece of strawberry shortcake! Stop scaring me, you creepy trainer!" Kirby muttered.

Kirby ran around the mansion, scared. Everyone either stared or had their own problems. Link and Marth weren't getting better than this.

"Martha! How dare you! You almost hurt Princess Zelda!" Link was clearly yelling. "It's Marth! MARTH! M-A-R-T-H! It was an accident! I almost knocked her over when I was running away from Bowser, who, wanted my guts!" the Hero-King yelled.

Kirby, who had run past them asked, "Why did he go after you in the first place, Marth?!"

Marth was silent then said, "I used up the last of the hair gel…"

Every male with hair stared in disbelief. "WHAT?!" Soon all of the males with hair went after him.

The Wii Fit Trainer just went after Kirby again. Kirby just ran. Kirby, then, ran past the kitchen. He slowed down and went in it. He just started eating everything in sight. The Wii Fit Trainer was appalled. Suddenly, from the shadows, King Dedede joined him too! The Wii Fit Trainer just fainted on the spot. Kirby stopped and stuck his tongue at her unmoving body and continued.

* * *

Marth was finally able to leave that battle, he was barely alive. He was crawling on his hands and knees. Meta Knight saw him and sighed, "…and that is why you should never use that hair gel, Marth…" "How do you know that?" Marth meekly questioned, "You don't have hair for hair gel and you weren't there!" "…Err…Um…That's because….Good day to you, Marth!" Meta Knight teleported away with his cape. This left Marth speechless.

While leaving, Meta Knight had bumped into Rosalina. He secretly liked her. She was nice, calm, had sense, wouldn't go insane for hair gel, had space adventures, and was mysterious in her own way. She was also pretty.

"I apologize, Rosalina. It was my-"he was cut off. "It's alright! No one was hurt!" Rosalina was being nice in her own interrupting way. He smiled under his mask. She smiled. It was starting to turn awkward. "I have something to do, but would you tell Kirby to stop eating my Lumas, please," Rosalina asked. "Of course, Rosalina!" he agreed. "Thank you, Sir Meta Knight!" she smiled even more and moved on. Several Lumas followed her.

He watched her leave, now, it was time to tell Kirby. Meta Knight went off to find Kirby, but it was easy. Search for the pink blob either eating or running.

* * *

Kirby was still eating the entire kitchen. The King of Dream Land had already had his fill. Kirby had grown in size a bit. When the Wii Fit Trainer awoke, she screamed, "Kirby! STOP EATING THE ENTIRE KITCHEN!" "Pu?" he stared at her, "You're finally awake!" Kirby wiped the crumbs off his face. The Wii Fit Trainer got up from the floor and smacked him, "Idiot!" Dedede just stared, he never knew of a female fighter ever hurting Kirby outside of battle. Usually, they'll treat him as a king or something. Damn that cuteness! The king wished he was cute enough to be pampered by mainly princesses.

Meta Knight had finally reached the kitchen, it was chaos. Way more than half the kitchen was eaten. Kirby was getting slapped by the Wii Fit Trainer. "KIRBY! WII FIT TRAINER! DEDEDE!" the knight called out. They all stared, "What?" "What are you all doing? You're all causing more chaos than there needs to be!" the blue knight was getting frustrated. Suddenly, Master Hand came in, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! Oh, Sir Meta Knight is handling this. Alright then…" The hand left. Meta Knight stood there then yelled, "OUT. Don't you dare talk to each other or eat until you've all realized that this is useless and a waste of time." "You're just saying that because Master Hand likes you and trusts you…" Dedede mumbled. Meta Knight sighed and pushed them all out.

Meta Knight locked the kitchen door and left a note on the door. The note said, "I, Sir Meta Knight, have the key to the kitchen. To retrieve it, you must ask me. Thank you for understanding. I apologize in advanced." The frustrated knight left back to his room.

* * *

Most of the smashers saw the note and complained in the lounge. "I need my daily tea, but I find Sir Meta Knight a bit intimidating…" Princess Peach said. "Oook! Ook! OOK!" Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong both agreed. Zelda sighed, "Can he be angry? He must be! He locked the kitchen up!" Kirby had been crying the entire time, and his face was hurting. Wario was pissed, "IT'S ALL THOSE IDIOTS' FAULT! NOW I CAN'T HAVE MY GARLIC!" Pit sighed, "He is kind of scary I guess…I do get frightened by him someti-". Rosalina defended Meta Knight, "He isn't a bad person, he was trying to help us! He didn't want us to starve of anything until next month when we all go shopping! He didn't want all of you to go crazy in the meantime! He wanted peace. Now, you think he's too daunting and won't get a stinky key from him! Now, you're really going to starve!" Palutena walked over, "Rosalina's right. We must get that key!"

* * *

Marth and Ike went over to see Meta Knight, even after his 'break down' in the kitchen. They weren't scared of him. It's just the way Meta Knight is.

They both knocked on his door, "Hey, Meta!" Meta opened the door and blushed a little. He was thankful for his mask, "Is there anything you need?" "Are you okay? You usually don't do stuff like this," Marth said. Ike nodded. "I-I'm fine…I just got frustrated…I apologize…" Meta Knight replied. "No need to apologize…" Ike reassured.

"I hate to say this, but is it alright if I may be alone?" Meta Knight asked. The two blue haired men left the round knight alone. Only chaos would come from that bold move.

* * *

Palutena was the leader of a huge group of smashers. They all came knocking on Meta Knight's door in a crazy manner. He knew that they would break down the door if he didn't do anything. He threw a smoke bomb out the door, then he shut it quickly. This left the smashers confused. Meta Knight went outside of the room. He didn't want his privacy to be invaded. Once the smoke disappeared, Meta Knight stood upon them, "Is there anything you need?" All of them cowered. He kind of carried it away with a natural glare. A cold glare.

Rosalina walked up from behind the group of smashers, "Was this really necessary?" "Yes," Palutena nodded.

Kirby, Wii Fit Trainer, and King Dedede all sat in the same table for lunch. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder. They noticed that they weren't going to have lunch. Kirby already knew, but overreacted. He fainted. Wii Fit Trainer just stuck her tongue at his unmoving body. King Dedede regretted everything.

Meta Knight just stared, "What are you all doing? Why are knocking on my door? May someone explain? Please?"

Palutena was silent. Rosalina was silent. All the smashers there were silent.

Meta Knight's sharp golden eyes turned soft, "I won't yell at you all."

They all stared and were silent. Rosalina smiled, "I told you all, but did anybody listen? Nope."

* * *

Author's note: I really like how this chapter worked out. Hope you like it! Don't forget to R&amp;R~!


	2. Love Sucks

"What's with all the yelling and knocking outside my room?" Dark Pit asked. Dark Pit had been Meta Knight's next door neighbor ever since the new tournament. Meta Knight usually never did anything crazy, so Dark Pit didn't mind. He liked the quietness of dark and everything else, but today wasn't that day.

* * *

Dark Pit walked outside of his room to find many smashers near Meta Knight's room. He gave all of them a glare, "I was trying to sleep." Meta Knight just stared at him then said, "Forgive us, Dark Pit. It was because…of an accident…."

Dark Pit just stared, confused. First off, he barely talked to Meta Knight and hearing 'Dark Pit' instead of 'Pittoo' was amazing. "Um…It's alright…These idiots couldn't be quieter anyway," Dark Pit went back to his room and put ear muffs on. He came back out and everyone stared. "That's just rude!" Peach cried. "Sorry, Peach, but you all will drive me crazy or something," was all Dark Pit said.

* * *

Kirby had awoken to see the Wii Fit Trainer in his face, "What are you d-doing?" "Revenge…." Was all she responded with. Kirby stood up and tried to run, but the Wii Fit Trainer just grabbed him, "You're not going anywhere!" Kirby just had formed tears.

* * *

Rosalina sighed, "I hate to say this, but is it alright if they have the key?" Meta Knight nodded, "Of course. Is that the reason they tried to break my door down?" Rosalina nodded, "Sadly enough…" She turned to them, "You all should be ashamed." All the smashers nodded.

Suddenly, the Wii Fit Trainer came over with Kirby in hand. He was crying nonstop. King Dedede was trailing behind them. The "king" sighed, "These two just won't stop!" The "king" was trying to stop chaos for once.

Dark Pit seemed just annoyed, "Were both of you the cause of this non-sense?!" King Dedede answered for them, "They started this crazy crap and now I'm part of it!" "Your Majesty, I saw you there…eating…You were next to them, no?" Meta Knight stated. King Dedede just stared, "I didn't cause the stupid fighting or…anything else! I was stuffin' my face a little…" The "king" just mumbled the rest, so it couldn't be heard.

The knight sighed, he wished it was over. Meta gave the key to Princess Peach and went into his room. The smashers left Rosalina and Dark Pit stayed. Dark Pit and Rosalina both knocked on Meta Knight's door. Meta Knight opened the door, "Is there anything you need?" He noticed that it was just Rosalina and Dark Pit, "Oh, it's just you…Hello?" "What did you do to them?" Dark Pit questioned. "I locked up the kitchen…" Meta Knight replied. Dark Pit looked surprised then said, "Glad that's over…" The round knight agreed. Dark pit left. Meta Knight was left with Rosalina.

* * *

Rosalina was silent then said, "Are you alright? After all that?" Meta Knight nodded, "I'm alright…Just a bit stressed here, I'm just bothering you with my feeli-" He was cut off again, "It's alright. I don't mind. I listen to my dear Lumas every day." Meta was silent. His mind was swarmed with thoughts and plenty of "what ifs". _Does she think of me as to the standard of a Luma? She loves her Lumas, right? Does that mean she likes me? _He blushed. She felt him blush. She giggled, "You don't have to if you don't want to!" Meta Knight couldn't find the right words to say, "I-I-I can talk a little- Maybe if we- I maybe…" "It's alright…We will, right…Luma?" she teased him a little. Meta was just blushing even more. He was clearly blushing through the mask.

Rosalina pat him on the head, "We'll talk at 9pm, okay? I think you need some time alone…I'll be in the adult lounge…"

Meta Knight watched as she left. He blew it. He totally blew it. Dark Pit saw the entire thing. This was bad. Pit was connected to him. He couldn't keep any information to himself. Pit was in the normal lounge. He was sitting next to Little Mac, watching a football game on the TV screen there. Some other smashers were there, like Marth and the Villager. Pit jumped up out of his sit and was freaking out. Little Mac was a bit frightened, "What's wrong with you?!" "Cupid, sit down!" Marth yelled. Little Mac stared, "Cupid?" "He know that a pairing is going around. He's going to make sure it works out," Marth responded. Little Mac sighed, "I knew that this place wasn't normal…"

* * *

Mario walked down the hallway with Peach. She made a picnic and they were going outside. Suddenly, Rosalina passed them, laughing. They stared. Peach made her move and left Mario. Mario was baffled. Bowser saw everything threw his room, which, happened to be right there. He came out and said, "She going to be cupid again, Mario." Mario just stared at him, "MY DAY'S-A RUINED!" "No, it isn't. Let's go. I'll take my kid," Bowser was being generous. Mario agreed and took the dropped picnic basket from the floor.

* * *

Rosalina went into the normal lounge. There are 3 lounges. The normal one, which, everyone goes to, the adult one, which, had more of an adult twist to it (includes alcohol), and the video game room, which is kind of the kids' version of a lounge. She noticed Peach and Pit going crazy. Unexpectedly, Dark Pit ran into the room, "PIT, YOU WOULDN'T!" Pit turned to him, "Oh, it's Pittoo! I'm going to do it!" Rosalina stared, confused, "What's going on?!" Little Maac and Marth sighed, "Peach and Pit are being cupid again. Watch out…" Rosalina was going to freak out, how did they know?! Rosalina made a Luma appear in front of her. "I'm not afraid to sic a Luma on both of you!" Dark Pit walked up to her, "I got this, you just run." Rosalina nodded and ran with some Lumas. After she left, Dark Pit blocked the entrance, "Don't you dare! Let it flow. It'll turn out good in the end." Peach was going to rip her hair out of her own head, "I SHIP THIS. DON'T STOP IT FOR ME!" Dark Pit seemed angry almost. He had a glare glued to his face. He raised his weapon against her face, "Don't." Peach nodded and sat down. Pit was offended, "Don't do that to a princess!" "You can't do anything better! Look at what you were trying to do!" Dark Pit yelled.

* * *

The picnic was turning out great until Kirby and the Wii Fit Trainer came along. Kirby was running away but ate the picnic. "Hey! What was-a that for?" Mario complained. "I'm hungry! I skipped lunch!" Kirby made an excuse. The Wii Fit Trainer was on his tail again. Kirby started running again.

"I'll buy lunch," said Bowser. Mario thanked him.

* * *

Meta Knight was locked up in his room, nervous. She knew he liked her. He didn't know if she really liked him back. The mask didn't work. He cursed his mask. He unstrapped it from his body and threw it at his wall. The wall was dented. He sighed, "Why do I end up falling in love? I, the great Sir Meta Knight-sama, shouldn't be falling in love! I always end up hurting myself. Why must life be so cruel?!" he sat on his bed and wrapped himself in the covers. Soon, he noticed that he was in fact, stuck. He cursed himself on locking his door. He cursed himself on the way he looked.

If only he knew that the wall he hit was the wall of Samus, the famous bounty hunter.

* * *

Samus heard the clang of metal against her right wall. She had heard everything that happened with Meta Knight and the smashers. She knew something was up, but then…this? She left her room and walked over to Meta Knight's. She knocked on his door. No reply. She tried again. "Yes?" a voice responded. "Are you alright? What's with all the clanging?!" she asked. "Oh…I was cooking!" he lied. "May I see you?" she asked. "If you can unlock a door…" he replied. "What?" she was confused. She knew something was wrong. She picked with the door's lock. The door opened for her. She went in to find Meta Knight stuck in his sheets and blankets. She sighed and got him out. She really didn't care for how he looked without his mask. He was thankful for that.

She gave him the mask from the floor, "Calm down a little, you're going to stress yourself out. I don't want to hear that you fainted in the morning. Master Hand doesn't seem to care too much, so…." It was awkward and she left. Meta Knight put his mask back on and sighed. She was right, he had to calm down and be his usual self that nobody liked much.

* * *

Kirby had decided to face his fear. He had stop and gave the Wii Fit Trainer a cold glare. She stopped in her tracks. This was awkward. "LET'S SETTLE IT IN SMASH!" Kirby declared. The Wii Fit Trainer nodded in agreement, "Alright! Prepare yourself, you fat blob!"

Kirby and the Wii Fit Trainer headed to the arena. Master Hand allowed it, he just wanted the commotion to stop. It was bothering everyone else.

It was a battle of only 2 stock and no items. This made everyone fussy as they watched from the TV in the lounge. 3, 2, 1! GO! The fighters went off into battle. In the end, Kirby won. But then, everyone knew that Kirby would _**kill**_ for food.

The Wii Fit Trainer did not like Kirby at all, but Kirby didn't care. He could eat all the food that he ever so wanted. This required more shopping. Anyway, Thanksgiving was coming up, so they would have to buy more food anyway.

* * *

9pm rolled around even more quickly than expected. Rosalina was headed towards the adult lounge. Bowser and some other villains joined the space princess. She was cold towards them, it was obvious she was waiting for someone else. They left her alone after a while. Where was Meta Knight? He usually wasn't fashionably late… Or was he?

Meta Knight had been wondering what to say or do. He was a nervous wreck. He hated being late, so he went straight to Rosalina. The villains stared at him while he walked in. He was blushing slightly. Suddenly, a few older smashers came in as well. Rosalina had been sitting in a place where only 1 more person could sit. Meta Knight sat next to her. They both looked away and smiled. Link and Zelda happened to see them while walking in. They both laughed, yet had their own weird relationship.

The two space travelers didn't talk about their feelings, but about their normal lives on their own planet and such. They had a great time. They even got a few drinks. All was normal, until, Kirby came in. "The bathroom is on fire!" he cried.

All the adult smashers were surprised he was even up. Did he even use the bathroom?

* * *

Author's Note: I believe this was funnier than the last chapter, but I tried. Dark Pit is cool and I went way out of character, but I don't care anymore. I'll make 1 more chapter then I take a small break. This will be a cool fanfic, no? It'll be better than those stupid Kirby fanfics that I didn't even try to fix. Heh.


	3. Thanksgiving Special!

LATE THANKSGIVING SPECIAL~! ENJOY~!

* * *

The "king" of Dream Land was alone in his room playing Kirby Super Star in his room. He was failing. He had died with the battle of Marx and what not. He just gave up and turned off the TV and game console. He raged quited and smacked a Waddle Dee. Some of the Waddle Dees felt a bit bad, but they couldn't talk to help him anyways. He was depressed that everyone nagged at him and no one cared. He was going to turn into an otaku emo freak if someone didn't help him. Only a few villains noticed this.

Did they help?

No.

They thought it was funny.

* * *

Toon Link was walking by with Ness and laughing at each other's jokes. They passed by the depressed Dedede. His depression was so bad that it affected them. "Hey, Dedede, what's wrong?" Toon Link asked. The "king" didn't even answer. He went into his room and locked it. This was a sad sight.

* * *

Kirby, on the other hand, kept laughing at the Wii Fit Trainer. He stuck his tongue out at her. She wanted to rage at him. Her eyes were red. Kirby wasn't that happy, go-lucky you see on games and TV. He was actually quite naughty. He lied about the fire in the bathroom. He stuck the Wii fit Trainer's head into a toilet. If you noticed, Kirby usually only helps out if it involves him in any way or another.

* * *

Rosalina and Meta Knight had gotten closer, but they still were embarrassed overall. They'd text each other after matches. If they were against each other, Meta Knight wouldn't win. They were both in love a bit. Meta Knight would refuse and say no, but everyone knew it was a yes. Kirby would tease him a lot saying, "Come on! It's super obvious!" Rosalina would say nothing and walk away, but Meta Knight thought it was a bit rude. He was only rude if someone were to insult himself or Rosalina. Mainly, Rosalina.

* * *

Dark Pit was hungry and went to the kitchen to find that all the food was gone. He ran out and went to the bathroom nearby. The rule was that if someone were to walk into the kitchen while all the food was gone, it was their turn to go to the Smash Store. If they did, they had the bring everyone with them. They had to be responsible for all the smashers. It was the scariest part of being here. Dark Pit hated the fact that he had to be connected to Pit. Pit was a blabber mouth sometimes. Dark Pit had to destroy the security cameras now. He ran off.

Pit had his ways of knowing if Dark Pit was in trouble. He felt it. Now, he felt it again. He snuck around looking for Dark Pit. He passed by the main office, and there's Dark Pit.

Dark Pit was going through all the cameras to destroy the evidence that he was there. He was like a busy bee, until Pit found him. "What are you doing, Pittoo?" Pit asked. "GAH! What are you doing here, Cupid?!" Dark Pit was super anxious.

"I'm trying to find out what you're doing…"

"Leave me alone, Pit. I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing! Now, leave!"

"No."

"Why?!"

"Cuz."

Dark Pit broke the security cameras and left. Pit was speechless, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

* * *

Kirby, being lectured by Meta Knight, was getting bored….and hungry again. He kept squirming. This caught Meta Knight's attention, "What are you doing? Humans do that when they have to 'potty', but you don't. What's wrong with you?" "You're too boring!" he cried out. He fell to the floor from the couch that he was sitting on. Meta Knight's speeches were almost too painfully boring. Kirby wanted to die. "…I can hurt you…and I will if you don't listen to what I'm saying," Meta Knight said coldly. "Hehehe…You're probably thinking of Rosalina now, aren't you? Hehehe…"Kirby was messing with him. Meta Knight just ignored him, "I must leave, but don't keep bothering people! Stop eating Rosalina's Lumas!" Meta Knight left, hoping Kirby would listen.

Kirby sighed, then, he saw the princesses. Today was his lucky day, or…so he thought.

* * *

"What are you doing on the ground, Kirby?" Peach asked. "I-I fell off the couch trying to leave Meta Knight's evil teachings~!" he made a cute sad face and lied. Everyone fell for this face, but just not a few. "You poor thing~!" Peach picked him up from the ground. Peach could be easily messed with. Kirby took advantage of that. Peach started petting him, slowly. Kirby liked being petted, but it didn't feel right. He looked up at Peach, who, seemed tired. Zelda was next to her, coo-ing him. Kirby started to make his innocent face from the games and TV. He smiled, not making a sound.

Link, who knew about everything Kirby really did, was annoyed when he saw Zelda playing with him. Link was super unfortunate when he saw Kirby in his "insane" state.

* * *

One day in smash mansion, Link was sitting with Kirby and King Dedede. They were all in the cafeteria, eating. No one else was there, and the security cameras were down. Link was getting more food when Kirby snapped. He rarely did this, but Link knew that Kirby was insane. He snapped to a specific type of thing, which no one knew. It wasn't food or his food getting stolen. All the Dream Land residents knew of Kirby snapping, but never spoke of it. No one else believed Link at all.

Kirby's eyes were bright red, and had a kitchen knife with him. Link was scared. King Dedede just hid under the table. Luckily, no one was hurt.

* * *

King Dedede was so unhappy with his life. He laid on his bed and fell asleep.

What the "king" didn't know was that the younger smashers were going to hold a "we don't know what happened, but have this party to cheer you up" party. A few Waddle Dees helped out. It was going to be a great party.

Toon Link and Ness took care of all the major stuff while the Villager and Mega Man took care of the rest. It took a while, but they all got it finished.

* * *

Pit just wouldn't leave Dark Pit alone. He even got Lady Palutena involved. "I know you work for Viridi, so I'll have her talk to you then!" Palutena commented.

Dark Pit was silent. He knew that he hated this telepathy thing. Viridi ended up joining them. "You're not causing trouble, are you, Dark Pit?!" Viridi seemed curious in what he did. Dark Pit sighed, "I did the only thing to keep myself from…well….troubling myself…" Pit stared, "What?"

"Shut up."

"Can you explain, pleeeeease, Pittoo!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I won't stop unless you tell us!"

"….Nope!" Dark Pit 'flew' away.

* * *

Kirby was staring straight at Zelda. He was straight up bored. He made a whiny noise. Zelda stopped, "What's wrong?" Kirby needed to find an excuse, fast. He looked around, Link. "Link keeps staring at me~!" he whined. Zelda looked at Link then said, "Don't worry. He won't bother you. We're leaving!" Kirby blinked, "What?" "We're going shopping~!" Peach answered. Kirby jumped out of her arms, "No~! I'm not going~!" He ran off.

Peach and Zelda looked confused. "Then…Link's going to come with us~!" Zelda smiled. Link heard and started running, "NO!" Peach and Zelda sighed, "I guess we'll take the responsibility…"

The two princesses decided to go to the main office to announce the shopping trip. They saw the Kid Icarus characters standing, confused. Peach kicked them out while Zelda made the announcement. The smashers outside sighed. The two princesses laughed.

* * *

Meta Knight and Rosalina were both in the adult lounge. Usually, it would be empty in the day, but they were bored and had nothing else to do. Mewtwo was a bartender there. Today was his day off, but he was still behind the counter there. He saw both of the blue colored smashers and laughed, "You mortals…." They just stared at him, "We're not mortals." He blinked, "I knew that…"

* * *

Kirby and Link were side to side, running. They HATED shopping. Too many fangirls. WAY too many. They followed Meta Knight's super-secret rules of public. The first was to hide in shelves. It always worked, but they…forgot…

* * *

Meta and Rosalina didn't like shopping, but it had to be done. They both stood up and left. Mewtwo just stared, "Mph. They act like mortals."

* * *

All the smashers slowly made their way to the lobby. Kirby, Link, King Dedede, and some younger smashers weren't there. Peach and Zelda were furious. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" Peach was going to try to rip out her own hair again. Zelda was trying to calm her down, "Maybe…They…Are getting ready or trying to use the rest room…" "Are you-a sure they aren't-a purposely skipping?" Mario asked.

* * *

Dark Pit was glad he didn't have to be responsible for all of these idiots. Pit and Lady Palutena just stared at him. Dark Pit felt like dying, "Please make them stop staring at me…" Marth felt his nervousness and walked up next to him, "Hey. Is something wrong?" "N-No, but help me with Cupid and Palutena here…" Dark Pit was kind of begging him. Marth nodded and quickly yelled and pointed away from Dark Pit, "LOOK A FLYING DEAD ANIMAL!" Everyone stared and Marth dragged Dark Pit somewhere away from Pit and Palutena, but still in range of Peach and Zelda. Dark Pit thanked him, "Thanks. You're better than I thought you were. I owe you one." Marth smiled and nodded.

* * *

The youngsters laughed as they made the video game room super amazing looking. They made a cake and everything. All they had to do was invite the king of Dream Land himself. "We should send Ness!" Mega Man suggested. They all nodded and kicked Ness out the door. Ness ended up knocked on Dedede's door. King Dedede stared at Ness, "What do you want?" "Okay! Let's go! I have something to show you!" Ness smiled. The blue penguin sighed and left his room and followed Ness to the video game room.

Once Ness opened the door for the king, everyone else yelled, "Cheer up, King Dedede!" The "king" was surprised. "I-I don't know what to say! You guys are the best!" he cried out. They ended up having a great time.

* * *

Meta Knight and Rosalina were right next to each other. This caught Peach and Pit's vision. They joined forces and surrounded to two poor smashers. Meta Knight used his cape and disappeared with Rosalina. Now, about 1/3 of all the smashers were gone. This was going to be terrible of Peach and Zelda if they were to go like this.

Most of the smashers sighed, they wanted to stay here. The two princesses sighed then said they had to leave, so they did. The smashers that were left behind were having the time of their lives. Parties, romantic stuff, and no fangirls. How nice.

* * *

Link was alone in his room. He was reading "Hyrule Daily". Leaving Hyrule made Link nervous. He didn't want to leave the poor country alone. He didn't want something bad to happen. He sat there, reading. Once he finished, he left the room and went to the training area.

Kirby went to the extra food storage outside of the mansion. Only he and the hands knew about it. He lied to everyone saying that it was storage shed for gardening tools. Did everyone believe him? Yes. He opened the door and went in. Master Hand was in there, "Nope. Not today, Kirby." "Why? I'm hungry~!" the pink puffball whined. "We need most of this for Thanksgiving later today," the gloved hand responded. Kirby was super depressed, but he liked Thanksgiving so he didn't have room to complain.

The king of Dream Land and all of the younger smashers passed out from all of the sugar and energy wasted. No wonder no one knew where they were.

* * *

Peach and Zelda stared as they asked Fox to "pilot" the huge bus to the store. Was it fun? No. Everyone almost died in the process. "YOU CAN'T DO BARREL ROLLS HERE!" Falco kept yelling. Fox pulled over, "Anyone else want to take this thing for a spin?" Falco took over and saved everyone's lives.

The store wasn't any better. The store was destroyed and they kind of…stole the food. Pit wasn't listening and was singing VOCALOID out loud the entire time. Palutena just sighed and ignored him. People took pictures and video. Some Meta Knight fangirl was disappointed. She died taking pictures and posting them to Tumblr.

Coming back was even more horrendous. Some smashers fainted or got motion sickness. Even their driver, Falco, passed out on the wheel. The bus crashed into a wall. No one got hurt…only Dark Pit. His head got caught in a broken window. This left his face with scratches and a scar on his right eye. He needed medical attention. He was bleeding. There wasn't a first aid kit either. Peach pulled out her cell phone that Mario gave her. He didn't want her getting kidnapped and he wanted to know if she did.

* * *

Meta and Rosalina were on speed dial. Peach was freaking out. Zelda was trying to get her to calm down. Meta answered, "Hello? Oh, Princess? Is everything alright?" "All of us got into a car accident! Dark Pit needs medical attention! We don't have anything. Please get everyone at the mansion to help us out!" she was crying over the phone. Meta Knight heard her crying, "Alright. We will all be there soon…Please don't cry. A princess shouldn't cry, and you know that we're coming…" Rosalina stared at him, "What's wrong?!" Meta Knight said his good byes and hanged up, "They were all in a car accident and Dark Pit needs help." Rosalina was astonished to hear that, "Get Link and Kirby! I'll get King Dedede and the others!" Meta Knight nodded and left the room. Rosalina asked the stars to help them out. Then, she too, left to find the others.

Kirby was watching Link kill some Miis. He was getting bored. Suddenly, Meta Knight stopped the arena and took Link out of his session. He stood in front of Kirby and Link, who, looked annoyed. "Please. Come with me and Rosalina. The other smashers were in a car accident and they need help," the round knight pleaded. Link and Kirby nodded, after all…It was their role as heroes.

Dark Pit was laying down on the bus's floor. He was in pain from mostly his face. Glass from the window made his face look like a squished tomato. None of the smashers were allowed to use their powers outside of the mansion. They all stared and felt bad. They couldn't do anything.

Rosalina walked into the video game room. She saw the party and looked so happy to see that they cared for the lazy penguin. She made all her Lumas wake all of them. They all saw the Lumas. "What is this? Is this one of them stars Kirby spits out? Oh, look what we have here! A Luma!" King Dedede was delusional. Ness and the rest just stared. "I hate to bother all of you, but the rest of the smashers and our friends have been in a car accident, and may you help Meta Knight and I out? We're going to help them," Rosalina asked kindly. "Well, yours truly, will gladly help. 'Kay, space princess?" the king laughed. Rosalina sighed a relived sigh. The kids nodded.

Both 'teams' made their way to the lobby. They all sighed and left out to the public. A bright light surrounded them. A heavenly Mii chorus sung in the background. "SHUT UP!" Kirby yelled at them. They all were silent. "Sing something more anime-ish!" Link suggested. "What's anime?" a Mii asked. "Never-"Link was cut off. "Moving on!" Rosalina interrupted again. They headed towards the freeway where the car accident was. It was a total mess.

* * *

Peach was outside of the bus. She was crying, "Someone help us!" Meta Knight walked up to her, "Princess, please, don't cry." He seemed caring for once. She stared at him and stopped. She hugged him. Some cars passed by them and the huge bus. Some Pocky fell out from under the bus. It was clean and unharmed. Meta Knight got out of the hug and walked up to the Pocky and stuffed it into his cape. Peach just stared at him, "Why are you getting Pocky?" "Shouldn't we help Dark Pit?" Meta Knight changed the subject. "Of course~!" the pink princess smiled, knowing, that this blob knight would help them.

The 1/3 of smashers that were not in the car accident took the 2/3 of smashers out. Dark Pit was last. He was on a stretcher. All the smashers lowered their heads and took their hats off. "DON'T ACT AS IF I WAS DEAD!" Dark Pit yelled. Meta Knight sighed. He watched as Rosalina and King Dedede took Dark Pit. They were the tall ones, no?

The rest of the smashers took the unharmed groceries back to the smash mansion. It was quite a walk back. The smashers were calm and not trying to kill each other or something. Marth walked next to Dark Pit the entire time. He felt bad. Meta Knight could tell. Meta Knight walked next to Marth. It was awkward. The drivers in their own cars just stared at the smashers walking with a dark angel and groceries.

Master Hand greeted the smashers at the door. Crazy Hand was…somewhere else… "I saw everything...The 1/3 of smashers who helped out the rest will be resting during the making of Thanksgiving, alright?" Master Hand was kind for once. Usually, he didn't really give a crap. "Peach, Zelda…Come to the main office after you all put the food away," Master Hand demanded. The princesses nodded and sighed.

* * *

The two princesses walked over to the main office. Pac-man and Shulk were nice enough to take care of the food for them. The main office seemed like a 5 Nights at Freddie's scenario. They both walked in, scared. Master Hand did his intro to battle thing. The princesses were nervous, was he going to fight them?! "For your 'punishment', you both will be in charge of preparing Thanksgiving. Food wise," he laughed. Peach was glad, so was Zelda. They were in charge every year, but it'll be different now. More people and they were forced.

* * *

Meta Knight and Rosalina took care of Dark Pit in the meantime. Dark Pit was going to stress himself out on the fact that Palutena and Pit wanted to help out, so Meta Knight and Rosalina volunteered. Dark Pit had a few things covered and a head wrap made of bandages. Rosalina would change them ever so often. Meta Knight would help out by giving her the bandages. They didn't mind. They didn't like the destruction outside of the room, so this was their escape.

Next to Dark Pit's room was a door to the courtyard. It had turned into early evening. The leaves and branches of the trees hit Dark Pit's window with the wind. Meta stared out the window. It was a huge window. Rosalina watched over Dark Pit. A Luma would come in and bring some tea every 45 minutes or so. It was peaceful. Meta Knight started eating the Pocky, secretly. Rosalina wasn't paying any attention to him, until it was time to change the bandages. He was caught with some Pocky sticking out his mask. "You're eating the Pocky now?" she teased. He blushed, nodding. Dark Pit was 'sleeping'. He was secretly listening to them. How quaint.

* * *

The kitchen was full of smashers making Thanksgiving dinner. If a smasher didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, they would join anyway because the smashers rarely met up to eat or have fun together peacefully in a room. Kirby, Yoshi, and Pac-man would have an eating contest this year. Yes, even Kirby had his limits. He even lost once. They were forbidden to enter the kitchen at that time of year. It was a sad day for the smashers. First the car crash, and now having a peaceful dinner? It didn't seem right. They all had a lot to be thankful for.

Once dinner was made, they all set the table in the dining room and placed the food in different places. It would be a great night. Surprisingly, Wario made his famous 'Garlic Casserole', which, tasted pretty good. This was set down on the table first. Then everything else. They didn't have turkey because of Falco. This left Ike in a bad mood. They were going to have ham, but Gannon stopped it. The 'Garlic Casserole' was their turkey.

It was time to call the rest of the smashers. The big eaters came in first. Rosalina and Meta Knight helped Dark Pit walk to the dining room. He was better than before. Dark Pit sat down between them. He didn't want a certain goddess and angel to bother him. The two blue smashers didn't mind. Now, people won't notice them together for once.

* * *

It was a peaceful dinner with a few laughs and what not. Some adults had wine or cider. Meta Knight and Rosalina both chose a red wine from the Grape Gardens. What they didn't know what that Meta Knight wasn't good at holding alcohol. Yet, in the manga, it was all you saw him with. Meta Knight was turning a bit red for no reason. It was shown threw the mask. Pit sat across from him and stared, "Uh…Is everything alright, Sir Meta Knight?" "YeSHHH!" the knight answered with. Kirby and King Dedede watched, and laughed. They knew it was going to get good. Meta Knight's eyes turned pink-ish. He was drunk.

Marth sighed and looked at Ike, who, snuck in some fried chicken. Falco stared at Ike, disgusted. Toon Link was eating some ham from that guy at his home island. He had to eat it. Gannon looked angry, yet he didn't do anything. Link and Zelda were getting lovey-dovey with each other and their food. Mario and Bowser drank and had a blast. These two guys left Peach alone. She was crying on top of her Peach cobbler.

Kirby was waiting. Yoshi was waiting. Pac-man didn't care and sat there, smiling.

* * *

Once everyone finished eating, they set up the table for an eating contest. Kirby was doing his 'kawaii' pouting for waiting so long. Yoshi made his puppy eye look. Pac-man was still smiling.

"Whoever eats the most, wins~!" Lucina was going to be the food watcher. Robin joined her. "Oi~!" Meta Knight called out. Everyone stared at him. "I waNNa jOin~!" he was determined. Rosalina pulled him back, "No! You're drunk!" He got out of her grip and pointed his finger at her, "I do what I want!" She sweatdropped, "Once you wake up, I'll have proof. I'll show you. You'll hate me, but I'm only helping~!" One Luma came out with a video camera. It was connected to the internet. How wonderful.

Meta Knight had taken his mask off, which, made questions appear. He sat next to Kirby, who, laughed at him. "I'll beat you. Unlike the last time you entered a food contest," Kirby hated the fact that Meta Knight won a gourmet race against him. Yoshi had his tongue hanging like a dog. Pac-man was smiling.

* * *

The contest started. Kirby wasn't allowed to inhale at all. They weren't allowed to use special moves to eat faster or anything. Meta was behind by several points. Kirby was in the lead. Pac-man was second. Yoshi was 3rd. Rosalina giggled at the sight of her 'boyfriend' eating so much ever since they met. The only time she saw him eat anything was that piece of Pocky and that wine from when they met up at the adult lounge. Suddenly, the lights went out. "Eh?!" everyone started to freak out. The contest wasn't stopped or anything. The contestants started to freak out as well, but not Meta. He kept eating. Soon enough, he was caught up with Kirby. Did anyone know? Only Robin and Lucina. The lights went back on.

Everyone stared as the contestants started to eat again. Something was off. It was Meta Knight. The audience asked the score and was surprised. "Since when?!" they asked. Robin and Lucina shook their heads.

Mario placed a bet on Yoshi. Mega Man placed a bet on Pac-man. King Dedede placed a bet on Kirby. Rosalina place a fairly good bet on Meta Knight. She knew that he was filled with surprises. This was a terrible day for bets. The bets were all over $100. Bowser wanted his cash. And soon. Everyone was getting impatient.

It was getting towards the end of the contest. Kirby and Meta Knight were both tied. Will something break it?!

* * *

-COMMERIAL BREAK-

"Call 1-800-999-9999 to be broken today!"

"What if I don't want to be broken?!"

"You can either die or you're lying~!"

"EH?! ISN'T THAT HARSH?!"

[Insert slashing]

-BREAK IS OVER-

* * *

Rosalina didn't want to lose her $500 on a food eating contest. She hoped the stars were in her favor today.

Kirby was getting impatient. He started to inhale a little. It didn't look like he was inhaling, but food was leaving faster. Something was up. Robin took a closer look. Kirby was caught! "DISQUALIFIED!" Lucina yelled. Kirby was silent then yelled, "YOU CAN'T TELL ME ANYTHING!" Kirby ate Robin. Lucina was keeping track while Marth and Ike were trying to get him out.

All the food was gone. There was a clear winner. It was the drunk Meta Knight! Rosalina picked him up from the chair he was on, "You did it!" He received a trophy and a $2,000 gift card to an armory. He was confused and felt sick. King Dedede was glad it was only $105 he betted on. It was to a Waddle Dee. A horde of Luma burst in. They all took the drunk Meta Knight and left out to the courtyard to celebrate. Rosalina was obviously following.

It was 12:00 AM. The full moon brightened the fountain's lights. A huge fountain was placed in the middle. Some tables and benches were out there. Several rose bushes were placed to make it look nice. The dew on the rose petals glistened. Rosalina kept Meta Knight in her arms. He was asleep. He would just have to wait till tomorrow to see the craziness of today.

* * *

Aurthor's Note: I have a love hate thing going on with this story. PLEASE R&amp;R~! It helps...

Drunk Meta Knight is a good thing.


End file.
